A Little Heart
by AudyChan
Summary: Jiwa Yang Tidak Dapat Menyatu Dengan Jiwa lainnya. Walaupun Menyakitkan Akan Ku Katakan Padanya Sekali Lagi Bahwa Aku Mencintainya. RinxSesshomaru Please Read&Review.


A Little Heart

By : AudyChan

Inuyasha x Kagome

Romance/Drama

Rumiko Takahashi

Happy Reading

Seperti yang kurasakan aku berhibernasi dalam waktu yang cukup lama,melayang-layang dalam halusinasi antara mimpi atau mati. Bayang-bayang kelam menyelimuti sekelilingku. Makhluk-makhluk aneh perlahan datang menyaksikan ketidakberdayaan.

Kurasakan hangatnya pelukan seseorang tengah mendekap tubuhku dan mengusir makhluk-makhluk yang sebelumnya mendekati dan merantai tubuhku. Saat ku terjaga dari hibernasi saat itu juga aku menatap seseorang yang asing bagiku, menatapnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Rambut panjang berwarna perak dengan warna mata emas itu menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Kurasakan hangat tubuhnya meluluhkan jiwaku yang sempat membeku. Lidahku keluh untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada pria berambut perak yang bernama Sesshomaru. Sampai sekarang aku mengikuti kemana ia pergi bersama Jaken, siluman kecil yang selalu mengikuti Sesshomaru.

Tak terasa sekian lama aku pergi berkelana dengan Sesshomaru, aku kian beranjak dewasa. Umurku sekarang sudah 20 tahun. Umur yang kurasa cukup dewasa untuk seorang perempuan di zaman era feodal. Sesshomaru mengajakku tinggal di kastil yang sudah lama di tinggal pemiliknya, bersama Jaken siluman hijau yang terus mengikuti Sesshomaru.

Suasana hangat kastil yang kusukai, halaman luas yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hatiku. Ruang makan yang rapi yang setiap malam kusiapkan makanan untuk Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sekarang sedang duduk di meja makan bersamaku, sedangkan Jaken sedang mandi di kolam air hangat di samping kastil.

"Sesshomaru-sama.. "

"Ya?"

"Mau kutambahkan lagi ? sup jamur bagus untuk mengembalikan tenagamu.. niihh"

Sesshomaru mengambilnya dari tanganku, Ku akui Sesshomaru tidak menyukai makanan yang dimakan manusia. Tapi, sekarang ia mulai menyukai setiap masakan yang aku buat.

"Kau memasak makanan kesukaanku" serunya sembari menyuap sup jamur ke dalam mulut.

"Yup ! ku masak khusus untuk Sesshomaru-sama yang sedang kelelahan"

"Tapi sepertinya sedikit hambar.."

"Uh? Benarkah? Ma-maaf.. akan ku tambah garam"

Sesshomaru langsung menatapku tersenyum sembari mengenggam tanganku.

"Rin.. apapun yang kau masak tetap terasa enak, Bagiku masakan manusia sangatlah enak"

Hatiku berdetak mendengar kata-kata yang di lontarkan Sesshomaru.

"apapun yang aku masak?"

benarkah begitu? Sesshomaru adalah seorang siluman yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku sangat berharap ia menikah dengan siluman yang baik sepertinya. Bicara masalah menikah, Sebenarnya Sesshomaru sudah ada calon istri kah? Sudah sekian lama aku ikut bersamanya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya dekat atau menyukai salah satu wanita disini. Aku ingin menanyakan kepadanya, selama ini tidak ada waktu tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya malam ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Se-sesshomaru-sama.. bolehkah aku bertanya.. sesuatu?"

"Ya.. tentu"

"A-apa .. ada satu orang atau siluman yang kau sukai?"

Muka Sesshomaru seketika berubah, ia menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau coba tanyakan? Apa aku menyuruhmu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ma-maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud menanyakan hal itu.."

Sesshomaru beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang makan. Perasaan resah melandaku sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakan hal pribadi itu padanya. Aku merasa bersalah, mataku berkaca-kaca menyesali yang barusan aku lakukan.

"Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Apa yang barusan ku tanyakan pada Sesshomaru-sama? Pertanyaan konyol yang tidak seharusnya aku tanyakan"

Hatiku berkecamuk rasa yang tidak menentu, kulihat Sesshomaru pergi meninggalkan dengan wajah kecewa yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat.

"Rin.." seru Jaken mengejutkanku, datang dari belakang.

"Uh? Jaken-sama.. kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau menangis?"

"Ahh tidak.. hanya saja ada sesuatu yang masuk di mataku tadi"

"Sesshomaru-sama dimana? Aku belum makan.. perutku lapar sekali.. aku makan ya?"

"Ya ! makanlah Jaken-sama.. aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu.. tapi sepertinya aku mengantuk. Kau makanlah aku tidur duluan ya"

"Uhmm ya baiklah..."

Segera aku menuju kamar dan membanting tubuhku di kasur. Ku pandangi langit-langit kamar, menatap dengan tatapan kosong dan menggerutui diriku dengan bodohnya. Aku takut Sesshomaru membenciku dan menyuruhku pergi dari kastil ini. Kalau pergi dari kastil ini sih tidak apa-apa, Tapi pergi jauh dari Sesshomaru itu sepertinya susah bagiku.

"Ahh sepertinya aku tidak cocok tinggal disini" gumamku sembari membalik badanku.

"Tapi.. kalau aku pergi.. aku tidak bisa lagi dekat dengan Sesshomaru.. Arrgghh bingung"

Aku menyadari sekarang aku sudah dewasa, sudah bisa hidup sendiri tanpa pertolongan Sesshomaru. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang sudah dari dulu ku ikuti kemana ia pergi.

" Apa aku mulai menyukai Sesshomaru.. Ahh tidak-tidak.. tidak mungkin"

Tapi hatiku begitu berat meninggalkannya, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dari kastil ini, malam ini juga.

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan juga.. Sesshomaru-sama"

"Pikiranku sudah bulat, malam ini juga aku akan pergi dan mengemasi barang-barangku"

Segera ku kemasi barang-barangku dan meninggalkan kastil lewat jendela kamarku.

Aku berlari ke dalam hutan gelap, hanya bermodalkan cahaya purnama yang menerangi jalanku. Aku berharap segera menemukan gubuk untuk istirahatku malam ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban Sesshomaru-sama yang selalu saja mengikutinya kemana ia pergi. Sekarang aku harus berusaha sendiri, berusaha untuk hidup sendiri tanpa ada bantuan dari Sesshomaru-sama.

1 jam keliling hutan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah gubuk yang sudah lama tidak di tinggali pemiliknya. Segera aku masuk dan menaruh barang-barangku di dalam.

SKIP

Tok tok tok

"Rin.. kau sudah tidur? Aku masuk ya.." seru Jaken sembari membuka pintu.

"Lho? Lho ? Rin ? kau dimana ?"

Semua orang tidak tau kemana aku pergi, aku mencintai kalian dan aku menyanyangi kalian tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa hidup bersama. Aku sadar aku hanya seorang manusia, akan di kira aneh kalau manusia terus-terusan tinggal bersama siluman, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.

"Yah.. setidaknya aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan gubuk di tengah hutan begini, walaupun entah punya siapa gubuk ini?" batinku.

Kubersihkan lantai yang penuh daun-daun kering dan menyiapkan tempat untuk tidur.

"Naahh begini lebih baik, sebaiknya aku mulai tidur.. besok aku akan pergi ke tempat nenek Kaede"

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku dan berharap segera tidur tapi kenyataan aku tidak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang Sesshomaru masih membayangi pikiranku. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Ah tapi tidak mungkin, sudah sejak dulu aku menganggap Sesshomaru sebagai kakakku. Aku tak tau apa dia mencemaskanku atau tidak sekarang. Aku berharap dia kembali padaku, datang menjemputku.

"Hhhh.. mungkin aku tidak berpikir yang muluk-muluk"

Keesokan harinya...

Matahari begitu menyengat di mukaku, pancaran cahaya surya langsung menerobos ke dalam kulitku. Seketika aku terbangun dan menutup mataku dengan bayangan tangan. Kicauan burung dan suaru merdu angin meniup pohon seakan aku terbawa pada suasana disaat aku masih bersama Sesshomaru.

"sesshomaru-sama.. "

Entah kenapa namanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, apa yang salah dengan diriku? Apa aku semudah itu jatuh cinta pada siluman? Ahh tidak-tidak.. aku bahkan ingin menjauhinya. Segera aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan pergi ke tempat nenek Kaede. Tapi aku tidak paham betul dimana rumahnya, sebaiknya aku mengikuti instingku.

Perlahan ku lewati semak belukar, kicauan burung sangat merdu pagi itu menemani langkah kakiku. Aku mengatur nafasku untuk perjalanan yang entah kemana kakiku menuntun. Yang jelas aku berharap bisa sampai di rumah nenek Kaede secepatnya.

Syuuuhhh ... angin menerbangkan pelan kimono berwarna oranye yang kupakai. samar-samar kudengar suara orang dari balik pohon-pohon rindang di depanku. Seperti desiran angin suara air mengalir pun bisa kurasakan. perlahan aku berjalan ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata ini hari keberuntunganku...

"Kagome? Apa kau sudah selesai, cepat bantu aku !" seru seorang laki-laki yang tak asing bagiku.

Ternyata benar itu Inuyasha dan teman-temannya, sebaiknya aku menghampiri mereka.

"Kagome-neechan..?"

"Lho? Rin? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Uhmm a-aku mau ke rumah nenek Kaede"

"Kemana Sesshomaru ?" tanya Kagome lagi.

"Di-dia sedang ada pekerjaan.. aku cuma mau main ke rumah nenek Kaede, tapi aku tidak tau di mana arahnya"

"Hmm.. baiklah ! akan ku antar.. tapi aku mau memanggang ikan sebentar"

"Ya.. baiklah.."

Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku, aku tidak tau jalan tapi tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Kagome dan teman-temannya. Akhirnya aku bisa ke rumah nenek Kaede dan tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Rin.. Apa sesshomaru sedang mengejar Naraku?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Yahh kurang lebih begitu, aku tidak pernah di beritahu tentang hal yang akan di kerjakan Sesshomaru"

"Oh begitu.. ayo ! kita antar Rin ke nenek Kaede" seru Inuyasha.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di rumah nenek Kaede.

Rin langsung menghampiri nenek Kaede yang sibuk memilah daun obat.

"Rin? Dengan siapa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Uhmm aku.. bersama Inuyasha dan yang lainnya nek !"

"Sesshomaru mana ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Di-dia sedang mengejar naraku, dia bilang sebaiknya aku tinggal disini untuk sementara"

"Kalau benar begitu.. baguslah ! kau bisa menemaniku disini"

"Oh ya nek.. mari ku bantu memilah daun obatnya ! sudah lama aku tak menyentuh daun-daun ini" seruku sembari memilih daun-daun yang segar.

Aku tak bermaksud menghianati dan menjauhi Sesshomaru-sama, Aku sudah paham dimana harusnya posisiku berada. Jiwa manusia yang tak dapat bersatu dengan jiwa siluman, walaupun terkadang rasa itu sangat menyakitkan.

To Be Continued X_X


End file.
